Want or Need?
by BlackPetals23
Summary: Sequel to 'Break'. Not so sure about the Genres but oh well.


**STH © SEGA**

**Maria and Damien belong to me. Sorry if it says Shade or Serenity, I've decided to just go with different OC's because **_**some **_**people only read the names and not the **_**descriptions**_**. Hence why I've been switching the names while redoing the one-shots. **

**Enjoy!**

**One-Shot:**

**Want or Need?**

Pushing the strollers down the bright, large hallways and past elevators and escalators, Shadow the Hedgehog and his wife, Amy, were looking around the mall. Shadow didn't necessarily want to be here today but there was no way he'd let all three of his only family get out of his sight.

Shadow pushed the black and gray stroller while Amy pushed just the black. Damien, a tiny mini-Shadow slept in the stroller Amy pushed. His twin sister, Maria, was in the one Shadow had a strong grip on.

Shadow listened to Amy hum for awhile as they walked through a shoe department.

Amy's hum turned into a gasp, "Shadow!"

Damien jolted awake and Shadow raised an eyebrow at his wife after looking at his son. "Rose, you just woke him up," he motioned to Damien.

Amy held a pair of brown boots and looked down at Damien who looked up. "Sorry, sweetie," she quickly said then turned to Shadow. "Aren't these cute!?"

Shadow looked at the boots. They weren't anything special and they were leather and they had no traction for the winter. "No," he turned around and worked on getting out of the store with the black and grey stroller.

"No what?" Amy followed behind.

"No, they aren't cute. No, you aren't buying them. No, _I'm_not buying them," Shadow listed.

Amy pouted. "But they were one of a kind."

Shadow looked back to her. "_You're_ one of a kind. Those boots you can get them for way better somewhere else. Believe me, they wouldn't last you a week before you realized I was right."

Amy rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking, muttering words to herself. Maria giggled while playing with the toy on her stroller and wiggling her feet in her white sandals. Damien worked on getting back to sleep. Amy caught up with Shadow to walk beside him. "So, what are we here for?"

"Getting baby clothes, remember? You made this shopping spree, didn't you?" Shadow inquired while people walked around them.

Amy huffed. "Well, why can't we shop for boots too?"

"You have five pairs of them."

She raised an eyebrow. "Have you been going through my closet?"

"Do remember it's mine too," Shadow whined.

Amy stopped while looking in a store. "Wow…."

Shadow sighed and looked at the chocolate the workers were handing out. Amy smiled at him and held up her finger. "Just a second okay?"

She walked over with the stroller while Shadow waited, rolling his eyes. Amy came back with the free samplings and handed Maria one and saved Damien one for later. She handed Shadow one. "C'mon, they never give them for free and they're delicious!"

"What is it with you and chocolate and losing weight? That's not the best combo," Shadow ignored the chocolate.

Amy glared at him and shrugged. "Fine," she popped the treat in her mouth and continued. "I just wanted one."

"Yes, but remember, Rose," Shadow walked with her. "Want and need are two different things."

~~~.~~~

"Awwww," Amy held out the small tuxedo at Damien. "Don't you think this would look cute on him, Shadow?"

Shadow looked over the clothes hangers to search for his wife and son while his daughter was on his hip. "Amy?"

"Right here, sheesh. Answer the question."

Amy was kneeling down towards Damien who was up and walking. Shadow walked around the circular hanger that was filled with clothes. "When will he wear that?"

Amy shrugged. "Who cares, it's cute!"

Shadow sighed, shifting Maria a bit while putting his other hand to his forehead. "Rose, we can't just waste money. I need a reason," he walked over to another hanger while Amy glared after him.

"He'll wear it at your funeral then," she muttered.

~~~.~~~

"Fuzzy socks!" Amy held a pair of pink fuzzy socks.

Shadow groaned while stopping _once _again. "Rose! You have enough fuzzy socks. Let's just go and pay!"

Amy looked back at him. "But I _need _these!"

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"When my feet get cold."

"You have twenty pairs already—I counted!" Shadow growled and walked to the checkout line.

Amy muttered something and put the socks back. She followed her husband to the line and sighed. In a basket by the line were stuffed animals.

Maria reached for the stuffed panda and chirped, "Daddy!"

Shadow instantly looked at his daughter from looking at his wallet. He stared at her and the toy. "No, Maria."

He turned the stroller away from the toy and Maria tried reaching for it but Shadow had secured her in. She whined and Amy was trying not to laugh at her spouse. Shadow grumbled something. "No, Maria. You're gonna be just like your mother if you keep that up."

Amy glared at him. "Excuse me?"

Shadow glared right back. "You know it's true."

"I'm right here," Amy smiled in a thin line.

Shadow shrugged. "Should I care?"

"You should care about getting that juice stain out of the couch since that's where you'll be sleeping," Amy calmly stated.

Shadow growled and looked away. It was their turn and he got up with Amy and the other stroller.

Maria was not only mad that her father didn't let her have the toy, she was mad because her father _ignored _her. Who did that? Maria's tears came when she got further away from the stuffed panda and sooner or later—which was definitely sooner—she couldn't hold it anymore.

"DADDYYYYYYYY!"

Shadow and Amy and mostly everyone in the line besides Maria jumped. Shadow looked at the cashier and smiled slightly. "Sorry…about that…"

"It's fine," the female said though she was obviously annoyed.

"DADDY! DADDY!"

Maria started kicking the stroller and Shadow grumbled. He didn't like doing this, yelling at her in public. He walked around to look at her and knelt. "What? What sweetie?" he cooed while Amy grabbed the bags and payed.

Maria pointed to the stuffed animal and kicked her legs again. "Hey, no," Shadow held her legs. "Stop that."

"NO!"

Shadow was about to have a come apart. He took the stroller and walked in the tools section, which caused her to be even _further _from the toy his daughter dearly wanted.

Amy followed behind. "Just let her have the toy."

"No," Shadow said. "She's got plenty already."

Amy shrugged and looked around. "Not a panda."

"Does it look like I care? A toy is a toy. It keeps them happy until they're older and then they trash it and don't notice it's been there. It's a waste of money!"

Amy put her hands on her hips. "Now I know why you didn't buy any of the toys they have."

"Of course! Who actually keeps their old toys!?"

Amy slowly raised her hand. "Besides you!" Shadow hissed.

"Could you relax?"

Maria tried seeing the panda but nothing was there. She started to have a come apart like Shadow almost did—only her's contained more tears. Shadow sighed and knelt beside her again. "Maria," he tried petting her head but she whacked his arm away while she cried.

Amy sighed and walked away, going unnoticed to Shadow has he tried to calm down his daughter. Shadow moaned and stood up to see Amy coming back as the line had been way shorter, people didn't want to mess with a crying baby.

She held the panda and a dark green stuffed alligator. They were about the size of Shadow's palm. Shadow stared as she gave the panda to Maria and then placed the alligator next to Damien who was trying to sleep again.

Shadow didn't blink as he stared at his wife. "This isn't teaching them what the difference between want and need is, Rose."

She shrugged. "No, she _needed _that," Amy turned around and waved him off. "Trust me!"

Shadow sighed and looked down at his daughter who was giggling and squeezing the toy to death. He breathed out heavily.

Amy looked back at him around the corner. "You're still sleeping on the couch tonight."


End file.
